Child of the Gods
by BlackCat-Anubis
Summary: Layla is a egyptian princess and is in love with Anubis god of death. to be with him she has to choose between her family and Anubis. this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

I am caught in a very difficult decision. I must choose between my family, and the love of my life that happens to be a god. Confused? Yeah, me to. Here let me back up some.

It all started in King Tutankhamen's 5th year of reigning. His wife, Ankhsenamon was pregnant with their third child. Their first two children were still born but she was due to give birth again. Her husband, Tut paced the room. He needed and heir to claim the throne when he and his wife died.

. . . . . . . .

An hour later, the child was born. It was a girl and she wasn't stillborn like she other siblings. But Tut and Ankhsenamon were struggling for a name. They chose, after some thought, Layla meaning night since it was dark out and the sun hadn't risen yet. Layla's hair was as black as ink and her eyes as green as the river Nile, a rare color amongst Egyptians. Who was this little girl? Why, the wonderful person standing and narrating this story of course (In other words, me!).

I grew up like any other Egyptian princess. Well, that is until my 7th birthday. Here's how my glorious birthday went.

My father had gotten very mad at someone and his defect foot wasn't helping. He had a rare bone disease called cleft palate, a rare bone disease. He needed a walking stick just to walk anywhere and the wind gods were not helping his condition. Anyways, he got mad at someone and he angrily rode off to go hunting. It's what he usually did when he was angry so neither my mother nor I did anything to stop him. That was our first mistake.

He was riding and his something. His horses got loose and he was flung off the chariot unconscious. He lay there for a day and a half. Robbers took everything of value off of him for they did not know who he was. Back at the palace, my mother and I were very worried. We sent out 15 soldiers to go look for him and bring him back, which they did. Bruised and battered I remember looking out my window to see the soldier carrying my father up to his rooms with my mother. Together, my mother and I cared for him with the help of our most trusted physicians. Unfortunately, he was hardly getting any better. We tried for many days and many nights but we weren't making good progress. On our fifth night of watch and healing, we (mother and i) were asleep and one physician's watch just ending. He got up slowly to go wake up the next person. As he left, a soldier crept into the room. He was holding a khopesh (a sword) in one hand and a look in his eyes that could only mean murder. He was thinking about the large sum of money he was going to be given after this job was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. I'm soooooooo sorry that took like months to do but Ive barely been on the computer and I couldn't think of a good way to continue but I think this will turn out well. (or I hope).

Thank you all so much for the comments and review they all helped me! :D

Enjoy the new chapter!

My father coughed and the soldier raised his arm. Before he could drop it, my father looked up at him in pain. He looked at him, unable to do anything. The soldier felt pity and pulled a vial out of a leather pocket. The vial was filled with a potion that was only to be used at last moment. It was a quick death and the soldier fed it to the king.

Within the next twenty minutes, my father, Tutankhamen, the king had died.

. . . . . . . .

The mummification process took seventy days in total and during that time, it was chaos, between finishing up the tomb and getting the funeral procession ready. I never had time to go to the temple and pray and I was getting rather nervous.

The day of the procession has come. The funeral procession began at the royal palace and moved on to the West Bank. The king's body was carried on a sledge pulled by oxen, followed by a second sledge that held the canopic chest. On the west bank, the procession would reach the "Road where Re Sets" and would head for the "Great and Majestic Necropolis of the Pharaoh's Millions of Years Life Strength Health in the West of Thebes".

In a funeral tradition that remains today, crying and screaming women would follow the royal mummy in its wooden sarcophagus. The bald headed priests solemnly walked along with the procession burning incense and shaking their sistrums.

Once the funeral procession reached the tomb, the coffin was stood upright. Now the high priest would perform the Opening of the Mouth ceremony. (This procedure was believed to restore the dead pharaoh's senses, as well as his use of speech and ability to eat and drink.)

After the Opening of the Mouth ceremony, the dead king was finally carried to the monumental stone sarcophagus deep in the tomb's burial chamber. After he was placed in this sarcophagus and the heavy cover carved in high relief was affixed, family, friends and other dignitaries would attend a funeral banquet, while workmen sealed the tomb.

I remember it being one of the longest days of my life. As we went to the banquet, I remember not being able to swallow because my throat was so dry and having to bite back my tears. By sheer will, I sat through the banquet and once it was done, I ran out to the newly sealed tomb of my father who I will never again see on this earth. I fell onto my knees and I sat on the sand in front of the tomb. I looked down then suddenly, looked up. On top of the tomb, was a black dog? As I looked closer I saw It was a black jackal, the mythical sign of the god of the dead, Anubis. The jackal had a gold ribbon around its neck, which meant that it was the god Anubis himself. He looked at me almost with pity and he slowly got up and off the tomb, towards me.

The jackal's-Anubis's- footsteps were soft and silent. He stopped about 10 feet from me and lay down. He rested his head on the warm sand and it looked like he had fallen asleep. I suddenly felt tired and lay down also. Within the next few minutes, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again for the reviews and comments!

ENJOY!

I remember waking up in strong arms. I must have been light at 7 years old. I woke up in my own bed with my cat, Shadow, on my arm. Suddenly the events from yesterday crashed down on me. The funeral procession, the banquet, Anubis…

I shook shadow off of my arm and slowly got up. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _Seven years old and look at me._ I thought dully. I then took in my physical appearance. My hair was black down to my shoulder and pure white eyes. I was told that when I was born my eyes were brown as expected but I was blind so the moon goddess took my blindness away but made my iris' silver.

I sighed and went to the trunk at the end of the bed and got the linen dress that my servant put out for me. I took it to my bathroom and called two of my servants to my room. They filled up the bath with warm water and sweet smelling oils. I dismissed them and sunk into the bath. I let myself relax...

Eight years later..

My fifteenth birthday just passed and today marks the sixth year in which my mother died and two new pharaohs had risen, Ay and Horemheb. Ay was the vizier for my father and some say he was the power behind the throne. He stayed pharaoh for four years but Horemheb instigated a campaign against him claiming the throne. Horemheb was the general for my father's army and has always wanted the throne.


End file.
